


My Lover

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cooks (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dinner, Falling In Love, Fluff and Mush, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Crowley cooks for Aziraphale for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	My Lover

This is made for the #ineffablehusbandsweek2020 Valentine's Day prompt from Twitter. 

Moved by the song Lover sung by Taylor Swift & Shawn Mendes.

The lyrics are so beautiful and I love the remix of this song. Perfect for a romantic slow dance or background music while eating dinner. ;) 

__________________

The South Downs Cottage  
14th Febuary 2020

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, delight in his tone that the demon wondered if he was going to ask him to buy more macaroons. 

"Yea angel?" He came around the corner to where Aziraphale was sitting on his chair that was next to a couch Crowley normally slept on in the afternoons for his nap when the sun was the highest. 

This was their place. Sometimes Crowley couldn't believe that they lived together. It had been so many years of trying to be careful, trending lightly, not overstepping boundaries. Now they were in each other's space all the time. They went to bed together and shared a bed. He fell asleep to the soft melody of Aziraphale's voice reading poetry to him. It warmed his insides even after it being only a few months ago that they had decided go move to South Downs.

It was February and the human world had just come out of Christmas festivity. Aziraphale celebrated the holiday of course (and every other holiday he deemed fit. Mostly the ones where food was a tradition) and Crowley was having anxious thoughts about one holiday in particular. 

"Do you know it's Valentine's Day today?" 

Crowley knew. He had been preparing himself for this specific holiday ever since Aziraphale suggested they live together. He played it off, feeling Aziraphale's heated gaze on him. He shrugged and looked towards the carpet. 

"I've heard of it. People buy chocolates and candied hearts. Bit of a stupid idea to celebrate love on just one day, hey angel?" 

"I get the sentiment. I think it's amazing that there is a day set out to just celebrate love and show people how much you care. They are kinder to each other and it's simply wonderful. All the couples holding hands in the street. Little children writing love letters in each other's lockers..." 

"Yeah I get it. It's all mushy with big stuffed teddy bears." 

"Come on, Crowley. This holiday is important to me." 

"It is?" 

"Well, now it is..." His azure eyes gleamed up at Crowley and the demon felt positively winded. And dizzy and maybe a little sick. 

His voice was tight and Aziraphale just smiled back at him. "Do you have something in mind that you want to do? We could go out to eat or is that too clichè?"

"I don't mind if we stay in and make something. There's this recipe I actually want to try making." 

"Angel, you don't cook food, you eat it. Maybe I should cook. I will get some flowers from the garden. We can set out the dining table. You can lay the table with the tartan table cloth I got you for Christmas. You can decide on what kind of wine you want. Or champagne if you'd prefer." 

"Oh, darling, that sounds amazing! Thank you!" 

In an instant, with a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale had the table set with flowers, candles and a bottle of wine. The extremely expensive kind and one that dated back to the 1700s. The plates were white with little floral rims and the napkins had an angel wing tied around them. The flowers were white lilies that were beautiful in the glow of the candlelight. Crowley noticed the seating area had been darkened and his flushed visibly.

"Sorry, dear. Couldn't resist." 

"Well I might as well mircle the food done then." 

"No!" Aziraphale said quickly. "I want to see you cook. Please." 

"Sure. Anything for you." 

Aziraphale got up from his chair and kissed Crowley on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to watch him. Crowley was lightheaded as he followed the angel. He snapped his fingers and ingredients appeared on the kitchen counter. There was lamb shank, freshly cut rosemary (that he borrowed from his garden), coarse salt and black pepper in a grinder, baby potatoes, and assorted fruit and a carton of eggs. 

"This looks divine." Aziraphale mouth watered. 

"I haven't even started yet. Let's see. I rub the rosemary, salt and pepper into the meat." 

Aziraphale watched Crowley's long fingers work into the meat. He bit his lip at the image of how that meat would look, how it would taste on his tongue, fall off the bone as he bit into it. He suppressed a moan. Crowley switched on the oven, placed the meat onto a rack and then added the little potatoes around it. Seemed simple enough, but Aziraphale knew that Crowley wanted to do this for him. He always wanted to please Aziraphale and it made Aziraphale warm in the best way. 

Crowley eagerly started on the pavlova. Passionfruit, kiwis, strawberries and mango were cut up into a bowl. Crowley quickly snapped his fingers and both dinner and dessert were complete. Crowley turned to Aziraphale sheepishly. 

"I didn't want to wait. I..." 

"Don't. It's okay. I love that you started with it. It's more intimate knowing it began with your hands. You made it special." 

"That some kind of compliment mixed in with a mild comment about the fact that you like my hands?" Crowley gave him the signature devilish side smirk. 

"Maybe I do. You can find out how much I like your hands later." 

Crowley stared at him, mouth agape and before he could say anything to that, Aziraphale fluttered his eyelashes and left the kitchen. Crowley brought the dishes out and made up their plates with another minor miracle. Aziraphale poured the wine by hand. They sat down together and Crowley knew he had to say something. 

"You know angel, I always liked this. Just us eating at restaurants together. I never said before, but this means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. So much, angel. Fuck. It's always been difficult to say because I had to bite my tongue. Everytime you were near me, it was literally the best time of my existence and this is a special holiday for me too because I get to tell and not just try to show you how I feel. How I have always felt." 

"I know, dearest. You never needed to say it. I always knew. And I do enjoy our little lunches over the years as well. Not just because of the food. I enjoy every moment I share with you." He raised his glass. "To us!" 

Crowley smiled and clinked glasses with him. "To us, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Chaoticsoul 
> 
> I feel like this is not my best writing, but oh well it's cute and fluffy! Hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
